Total Qwe Qwarterland
Total Qwe Qwarterland is a Survival-Parody-Adventure-Comedy series will be animated by GabToons Inc.. Production History Origins In Late 2000s and Early 2010s, Gabriel saw what was on Cartoon Network known as Total dotal Drama Island which gave him good experience on how a survival series is made. In around 2014/2015 Gabriel seen Battle For Dream Island, and Inanimate Insanity, he planned to make his own object show, and compete with The Lolman Object Show. Since his object form was successful, and more famous than E's World, he decided to make it into a franchise. In November 2016, Evil Gabrielpika along with other forms was confirmed to be added to the show. He also confirmed that the show will be uploaded on his YouTube account. Scrapping In August 2017, due to production problems and depression of the show, he left the object continuity, Gabriel decided to scrap the show and characters he said that, I regret making my object ocs because, now I find many object fans too annoying and I was mad about them spamming junk on me via pm in Skype, Google Hangouts, and Discord. I still like Battle For Dream Island, and Inanimate Insanity, its just the object fandom now went downhill. Rework In August 10, 2017, after he scrapped the idea making a show based on his object oc, Gabriel saw the first episode of "Battle for money or something cuz it's original" created by SuperCoolerman, Gabriel decided to change the show into a parody object show, he sated that the new characters will be base on his own inside jokes and memes, Morkey Mouse, the character from Absthat will also be included as a main character for the show. Gabriel also confirmed that it'll be exclusively air and broadcast on GaTube Foopiia, but as a web series online. In August 15, 2017, Gabriel had confirmed the name change into Total Qwe Qwarterland or shortly as TQQ, and announced to make a official YouTube channel for the series. He also announced the characters where added. In November 2017, Gabriel added new 5 characters for the series. Matthew joined the crew near 2017 after he designed a character for Aoynng Oargo. In August 2018, several new characters where added, and announced that they'll be 40 contestants in the series. Still never announced a host for the series. It was also confirmed that Supercoolerman/Cameron, Numban (one of the creators of ToonWorld), and Erik had joined the cast. A few hours later, It was revealed that the host was Mr. Soi. In August 19, 2018, Gabriel announced that Morkey Mouse is officially a exclusive character for TQQ due to Absthat already being a television series and for copyright infringement reasons. Gabriel will soon announce a character replacement for Absthat. In August 25, 2018, due to a argument against Numban and Gabriel fired him, the series was put on hold in favor of working and finishing Battle for money or something cuz it's original, Gabriel was hired of the production. Cast *Gabriel (2016-present) *Matthew (2017-present) *Supercoolerman/Cameron (2018-present) *Numban (2018-present) *Erik (2018-present) Plot Characters Main Article:List of Total Qwe Qwarterland characters Host *Mr. Soi Contestants #Morkey Mouse #Qwe #Gaben #Rubby Ducky #Gordevard #Duckface Robloxian #Moose Icon #Be-A-We Clyde #GreenBall #Woodle Doo #Koockori #Kooockoda #Red Neeb Face #Clac-Man #Clay-Clay #Fail Face #Crohsome Face #Rattle Snaker #Pabla #Froge #Doge #SubBear #Aoynng Oargo #Egee #Egetz #Toone #ToonGoo #Toon Swirly E #Spenoge #Gummie Beer #Cow flesh #Tamena/I eat kake xd/Tazooweemama #lol guns pew pew/Gearohrowyourboat #Kewlooloo #ninga hero/Doorohoh #Pep #Jimmy the Sphere (aka If) #Fuh Fuh #Marrriioo #Not Happy #Pokerface Scrapped *Gabrielpika *Evil Gabrielpika Gallery QWE.png|Qwe Marrriioo pose.png|Marriioo Fuh fuh.png|Fuh fuh Cow flesh.png|Cow Flesh Pep.png|Pep Crohsome Face.png|Crohsome Face Fail face.png|Fail Face Woodle Doo.png|Woodle Doo Red neeb face.png|Red Neeb Face Morkey Mouse.png|Morkey Mouse Rattle Snaker.png|Rattle Snaker Green Ball.png|Green Ball Be-A-We Clyde transprent.png|Be-A-We Clyde tazooweemama.png|Tazooweemama. Gearohrowyourboat.png|Gearohrowyourboat doorohoh.png|Doorohoh kewlooloo.png|Kewlooloo not happy.png|Not Happy d3bc0d6fd6e2360b3571f50e3289d865.png|Moose Icon (original image) egetz_by_lesexyboywithbigboob-dbiek76.png|Egetz egee_by_lesexyboywithbigboob-dbiek3s.png|Egee toongoo_by_lesexyboywithbigboob-dbiekg5.png|Toon Goo toon_swirly_e_by_lesexyboywithbigboob-dbiekk9.png|Toon Swirly E toone_by_lesexyboywithbigboob-dbiekc2.png|ToonE aoynng_oargo.png|Aoynng Oargo hykyuhkhjr.png|Gordevard spog_is_love_spog_is_life_by_datfreakingspenoge42-dbybi3k.png|Spenoge subbear tqq.png|SubBear duckface robloxian.png|Duckface Robloxian doge tqq.png|Doge rubby ducky tqq.png|Rubby Ducky moose icon tqq.png|Moose Icon froge tqq.png|Froge Gummie Beer tqq.png|Gummie Beer Gaben in TQQ.png|Gaben if tqq.png|If Pokerface TQQ.png|Pokerface Koockori tqq.png|Koockori Kooockoda tqq.png|Kooockoda Clay-Clay tqq.png|Clay-Clay Clac-Man tqq.png|Clac-Man pabla tqq.png|Pabla mr_soi.png|Mr. Soi Trivia At some point, Nubman wanted to make the host Michael Rosen. But Gabriel didnt want to get sued, so the idea was scrapped. Category:Web series